Giving her life worth living
by AddiCt3d-Reader05
Summary: Van made a promise to Hitomi's dying father. The Fanel took her in and now Van is the one to take care of her and determine to make her like living again. She wanted to die and blame Van for saving her life. And Van started to question his feeling for Hitomi and conviced his self that his just doing his promise to Hitomi's dad. Anyway. enjoy :)


Hi everyone. This is my first story so please go easy on me. I write this out of frustration and as a stress reliever. University has be so cruel for the past few months and hospital duty exhaustion are up to my neck and anytime my neck will snap (hopefully not)

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne so please don't sew me. I's just a fan who do not feel any satisfaction to the ending of both the series and the movie. HuHuhu the mystic moon disappeared in the sky. *Sniff* Anyway let's go on to my story hope it's worth the time reading it.

Chapter 1: The Crash

Darkness

In just a second everything turns dark. All she remembers is laughing at her father's joke, they are on their way home from the festival that she insisted on going. Being the only child her parent are so protective of her so they decided to come along. It was a very happy experience for the girl who had honey blond hair and has emerald green eyes. It's very rare that she got to spend time with her parent specially her father.

His father is a very busy business man and almost out of town, her mother is a housewife. And she is in the track team and always had practice in the afternoon.

It's the start of summer vacation and her father has some day offs.

Crossing in the intersection Hitomi looks at the right window of the car. She saw two bright lights heading fast in their direction. She tries to shout but the impact was so strong that the car rolls over before hitting the wall. All she can hear was the crashing of metals and shattering of glass before she was overcome by darkness.

Her eyebrows twitch as she force to open her eyes. Everything is blurred her eyesight cannot focus. As everything turns clear she was shocked at the mere sight. They were upside down, warm liquid drips down through her head and some strands of her hair making her vision RED. Everything is red, She breaths is only to find Its hard to breath. She trails the source of pain with her hands and found that a glass is embedded on her chest. Her head was pounding from pain her left arm is numb.

Remembering her mother and father she looked in front of her . Her eyes widened in shock. Her Father and mother are bleeding profusely.

"Dad! Mom!" she shouted but no response. She reached out for them tears flooding her eyes but her movements intensify the pain beyond her threshold. Everything turns blurry again and everything went dark.

~~~Van~~

After Varie received a phone call they found themselves quickly going to the hospital. Van cannot let her mother go alone, she looked so pale and disoriented after the call. They called his father before heading towards the hospital. He doesn't know who they are going to but the look on his mother's face says that those people are important , he didn't ask her instead he focused on driving.

Lots of people are being carried into the ER, victims of the accidents that causes 20 people injured some are dead on arrival. They found who they were looking for. A man with a darker blond hair full of blood lies in the bed, next to him was a woman covered from head to toe indicating that she is gone. The man recognized Van's mother and reached out his hand that Varie met half way.

"P-please..my..d-daugther my..w-wife is p-lease my ba-by.." the man struggles to say pointing to next to his bed.

Varie nodded and asked Van to stay with the man. Just beside the bed a girl with a honey blond hair is also full of blood in her head and chest. Different IV bag are hooked on both her arms. Doctors and some of the nurses are busy trying to stop her bleeding.

Van brought his attention back to the man as he felt him touched his shirt.

"M-my daughter..H-hito..mi.." the man said forcing himself to reach the other bed were her daughter lay.

"Sir please stay down. She will be fine I promise just please stay down" Van started to panicked.

"Are you.. Goau's s-son?" Van nodded in response.

"Pro..mise me..you'll take care of her.." Mr. Kanzaki looked Van in the eye.

"I promise sir please just stay down. Ill jus-" he was cut off. The man is dead. He heard his mother shout at the nurses who is attending to Hitomi. The doctors ordered to take her to the OR her bleeding won't stop. Van ran towards his mother and guide her to sit in the waiting area. There he said that Mr. Kanzaki is dead, his mother immediately called his husband after a few moments his mother said that his dad will be there within 30 minutes.

He left his mother to get back to the girl in the ER. '_We won't lose her_ '. His promise to Mr. Kanzaki keeps playing on and on in his mind. He clutched his fist '_i don't know a thing about her. But I will keep my promise' _He looked down at the girl and quickly look away as he sees that the nurse open her shirt to reveal her chest with glass still on its place. His then saw the doctor running towards them.

"She need a blood transfusion, she won't survive the operation the glass went through her chest puncturing her lungs. It's miracle that is missed her heart " the doctor said to Van.

"What's her blood type?" Van asked. His heart beating so fast _'we can't lose her_ , _she can't die!'_

Author: I don't expect anything from my writing. It's just I've been in the hospital and seen a lot.. that this is my way of releasing my frustration in this is my first story and I will be updating again soon.. So thanks for spending time to read it Any correction or suggestions are welcome


End file.
